The True love knows no imitators
by Minumikyun
Summary: La clase 1-A ahora convive en un mismo edificio,todos tratan de llevarse bien y disfrutar de la juventud en su tiempo libre de heroes,aunque esto de convivir juntos puede hacer que surgan uno que otro problema...y tal vez ¿Algun drama adolescente?.El chico de las explosiones y la manipuladora de la gravedad tendran algunos entre si,¿eso los acercara?.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya saben son propiedad de Horikoshi.**

 **Advertencia: Puede que haya algún que otro spoiler, esto ocurre en hechos posteriores al anime.**

* * *

 _ **True love knows no imitators**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **1**_

Las veces en las que las chicas de la clase 1-A tenían la sala para ellas sin tener la compañía de sus compañeros eran contadas y era algo de lo que disfrutaban mucho, no es que les desagradaran los chicos, pero era difícil tener una charla de chicas cuando tenían los oídos masculinos cerca, por no decir que con todos juntos en un mismo edificio los hacia propensos a armar jaleo y las conversaciones tranquilas se iban por el caño.

Por eso, cuando se enteraron de que la mayoría de los chicos tenían planes para el fin de semana, se les ocurrió hacer una tarde de chicas, viendo películas, arreglándose el cabello y poniéndose al día con las últimas tendencias de moda.

Y como en todo grupo de chicas, no faltaba el momento en el que surgía la emocionante "Charla sobre chicos".

Por supuesto, la charla surgió ya que estaban todas sentadas en los sillones viendo una película romántica y había llegado el determinante momento en el que los protagonistas se declaraban mutuamente sus sentimientos y por fin, después de largos sucesos conflictivos, compartían el tan esperado acto de besarse.

Esto había hecho que el grupo de adolescentes soltara un gran suspiro, ver esta clase de películas era lo más cercano que tenían de experiencias amorosas en su vida actual, ya que sus estudios para ser futuras héroes pro no les dejaban mucho tiempo para esas cosas, por no decir nada de tiempo.

Y como de costumbre, cuando se trata de romper el hielo, Hagakure era la primera en hablar.

-¿Oigan chicas como creen que seria un beso con alguno de los chicos?-pregunto sin reservas.

Por supuesto, todas se pusieron repentinamente fuera de lugar, no era bueno hablar de esto cuando cuando convivían con ellos todos los días.

-¡No empieces con eso ahora!-se quejo Jirou incomoda mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Suena interesante!-vitoreó Mina apoyando a la chica invisible, el resto de las chicas no pudo sino mas que lanzar un suspiro de derrota ante lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Bien! A ver, ¿con quien podríamos comenzar?-murmuro para si Hagakure-¡Ya lo se! ¡Kaminari-kun!

-¿Kaminari?- preguntaron todas al unísono, haciendo su propia imagen mental sobre el chico y la situación.

-Mmm Kaminari-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo con Mineta últimamente, creo que intentaría alguna cosa atrevida antes de que eso ocurra siquiera, arruinando el momento- comento Tsuyu en su pose pensativa, las demás asintieron ante lo dicho.

-¡¿Qué tal Tokoyami?!-pregunto Ashido esta vez.

\- Tokoyami-kun es un buen chico, pero creo que un beso seria algo complicado, ya saben- aporto esta vez Yaoyorozu, haciendo alusión a su pico.

-Bueno, tal vez... ¿Todoroki-kun?, el es muy apuesto-pregunto esta vez la chica invisible.

-¡y sexy!- dijo Mina.

-Es muy fuerte-agrego Ochaco.

-Transmite mucha seguridad-murmuro Yaoyorozu con un leve sonrojo.

-Pues yo creo que Todoroki es muy hermético- las interrumpió Jirou- no me malinterpreten, pero es difícil imaginarlo besando a alguna chica, el es de pocas palabras después de todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo obvio.

Jirou tenía un punto.

-¡Esperen! ¿Y que hay de Bakugou?- pregunto otra vez la pelirosada.

-Bakugou probablemente sea muy tosco sabes- dijo Jirou.

-Su actitud es demasiado intimidante, la mayoría de las chicas no se le acercan-aporto Tsuyu.

-Sin dudas Todoroki-san tiene mas posibilidades que el-exclamo Yaoyorozu.

La manipuladora de la gravedad se sintió mal por el chico de las explosiones.

-No creo que Bakugou-kun sea malo con las chicas, es solo su personalidad, tal vez no lo parezca, pero tiene momentos en los que puede ser tranquilo- dijo recordando las veces en que interactuaba con Allmight o Aizawa-sensei, se notaba que ambos eran figuras que influían un respeto de parte del rubio, hasta cuando ella solía tomar demasiada confianza con el, Deku terminaba recibiendo la mayor parte de su furia-Tal vez algún día encuentre a alguien con quien bajar la guardia-murmuro pensativa.

-¿Eh, Uraraka estas defendiéndolo? ¿A ti no te gustaba Midoriya?-pregunto Ashido confundida.

-¡Te equivocas, no es eso, nono!- dijo con el rubor* cubriendo sus mejillas y agitando sus brazos desde su lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces es Bakugou-kun quien te gusta?-pregunto la chica invisible emocionada.

-¡N-No es eso, l-lo están malinterpretando, Whaa!- grito cuando su particularidad se activo de repente haciéndola flotar.

-Ya déjenlo chicas, están poniéndola nerviosa-les dijo Yaoyorozu a ambas, a continuación creo un pequeño lazo para bajar a la chica de vuelta a su asiento.

-Gracias Yaomomo-murmuro la castaña mareada una vez que estuvo sentada.

-Voy a cambiar esta película- aviso Jirou levantándose de su asiento, ya cansada de la situación-" _Lo bueno es que los chicos no estaban aquí para escuchar todo esto, habrían problemas_ " pensó.

* * *

Lo que no sabían es que cierto rubio-cenizo había bajado de su habitación y accidentalmente había escuchado su conversación.

" _Estas perras, voy a matarlas a todas_ " pensó irritado dando media vuelta para volver a su piso.

* * *

Justo cuando tocaba el timbre que anunciaba el final de la última clase y antes de que la manipuladora de la gravedad terminara de guardar sus pertenencias, el profesor Aizawa se había acercado hasta ella, trayendo unos papeles en su mano.

-Uraraka, te encargo estos apuntes, Bakugou esta enfermo así que dáselos para que estudie ¿Esta bien?-le dijo alcanzándole los mismos.

-No hay problema, ¿pero no seria mejor que lo hiciera Kirishima-kun?-pregunto confundida, ya que el chico era el que tenia la habitación a su lado y además era lo que podía llamarse el mejor amigo de Bakugou de alguna forma.

Justamente el susodicho había escuchado su nombre antes de salir del salón de clases.

-¡Oh!, ¡Yo puedo dárselos sensei!-se ofreció con entusiasmo el chico.

-La última vez que se te encargo esa tarea olvidaste decirle el plazo de entrega y Bakugou perdió varios puntos-le recordó el mayor, el rubio había hecho un escandalo en esa ocasión.

-Es verdad-reconoció el pelirojo rascándose la nuca con pena

-¡No te preocupes Kirishima-kun, puedo dárselos!-lo animo la castaña.

-Bueno, aquí tienes-exclamo con pereza el profesor dejándole los papeles.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Te deseo suerte Uraraka!-exclamo el pelirojo antes de salir.

-¡Gracias!- le respondió despidiéndose con la mano, luego miro los apuntes que sostenía con detenimiento.

" _Espero que Bakugou-kun no este de peor humor cuando esta enfermo_ " pensó apesumbrada.

* * *

Luego de ir a ducharse y cambiarse el uniforme por ropa más casual, decidió que era momento para ir hacia la habitación del chico de las explosiones, mientras caminaba hacia esta, no pudo evitar recordar que el chico había tenido un comportamiento mas hostil de lo normal en los últimos días, si es que eso era posible, sobre todo cuando tenia que recaer en alguna interacción con cualquiera del genero femenino.

Aunque todo el mundo ya se había acostumbrado a sus arrebatos de ira espontáneos, así que no le habían dado importancia a esto.

Aun así, todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que cada vez que volteaba, inmediatamente recibía una mirada fulminante de su parte, como si ella lo hubiera insultado o algo así, era extraño.

Pero como ya estaba frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, decidió apartar esos pensamientos por el momento.

Dando una pequeña inhalación, tomo valor y golpeo la puerta con cuidado.

Silencio,

Golpeo otra vez con un poco mas de fuerza y pego su oído a la puerta, pronto pudo escuchar una serie de maldiciones y a continuación pasos furiosos que se acercaban, así que rápidamente se aparto dando un paso atrás.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, se dio cuenta de que el chico había estado durmiendo, ya que no llevaba nada en los pies, solo traía un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta negra encima y tenía una expresión de los mil demonios.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!-vocifero con enojo.

" _Esto era justo lo que quería evitar_ " pensó nerviosa,

-Aizawa-sensei me pidió que te trajera esto para que no pierdas el ritmo en las clases-le explico rápidamente enseñándole los papeles en su mano.

El rubio la miro entrecerrando los ojos un momento, rápidamente alargo el brazo arrebatándole los papeles y acto seguido cerró la puerta en su cara.

Ochaco parpadeo repetidamente con incredulidad, ¿Ella se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta allí y el le cerraba la puerta en la cara?

" _Que grosero_ " pensó haciendo un mohín,

Pero justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta e irse a su habitación de una vez, pudo escuchar un golpe seco, seguido de una serie de insultos entrecortados por una espantosa tos seca.

Y recordó que el estaba enfermo, miro con duda hacia la puerta, ya que no se oía nada.

"¿ _Estará bien_?" reflexiono dentro de si, ¿que clase de persona seria si dejaba alguien en ese estado a su suerte?

Con duda tomo el pomo de la puerta y la empujo hacia dentro, al instante diviso al chico de las explosiones en el suelo, preocupada se acerco hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Bakugou-kun?- lo llamo.

-Qué demonios haces todavía aquí, maldición-escucho que murmuraba por lo bajo mientras intentaba levantarse sobre sus pies.

-Deja que te ayude-le dijo posando un brazo por debajo de su hombro sin cavilar.

-Tsk-se quejo el chico enviándole una mirada envenenada, dejándose llevar a regañadientes.

-Sabes, deberías ir a ver a recovery girl- le dijo cruzándose de brazos frente a el, una vez que estuvo sentado en su cama.

-Sabes, nadie pidió tu puta opinión, Sherlock-le contesto irritado.

La castaña estuvo a punto de objetar, cuando noto que el chico tenía la cara muy roja.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-le pregunto y sin pensarlo, se acerco posando su mano en la frente del rubio-Estas muy caliente-le informo.

En un instante, el chico la tomo de la muñeca y la alejo de su frente.

Tocar a Bakugou sin su permiso, mala idea.

Conociendo el temperamento del chico, intento disculparse rápido.

-Lo siento Bakugou-kun, ¿Puedes soltarme?-le pidió soltando una risita nerviosa, ya que no podía ver su expresión desde su posición.

No recibió ninguna respuesta,

El no la soltó, en cambio, tiro de su muñeca hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, separados solo por unos pocos centímetros.

Y de la nada, atrapo sus labios en un beso, moviendo su boca sin previo aviso sobre la suya, en un acto desconocido para ella, quien solo se quedo en blanco por la impresión.

No sabía si solo habían sido unos segundos o más tiempo, pero cuando se aparto, la mirada en sus ojos rojizos reflejaba molestia.

-Ahora ya puedes ir a contarles a esas perras como es un puto beso conmigo-murmuro, para luego tirarse en la cama y darle la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de un momento un poco largo, su cerebro comenzó a procesar lo sucedido.

"¡¿Qué, que acaba de ocurrir?!" pensó abrumada.

* * *

Bueno ahí se termino este cap.

*el rubor de Uraraka es porque se averguenza, no por amor ni nada he.

Por sino se dieron cuenta,esto ocurre despues de que los chicos se muden juntos.

Ay bakugou como vas a hacer eso bebe XD,bueno, quiero aclarar que este cap esta inspirado en algunas cosas del manga, lo que quiere decir que va a tener similitudes con la serie y demas,pero no todo.

Me disculpo si se me escapo un dedazo.

Otra cosa, estoy bastante oxidada con esto de los fanfics, hace mucho no escribo,pero esta pareja es tan hermosa y la quiero tanto que tenia que intentarlo,es mi primera vez escribiendo kacchaco,Bakugou es tan complicado que hace que me duela la cabeza y eso que no esta desde su punto de vista, igual lo amo.

Emmm creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer, si te gusto estaria muy contenta de que me lo dijeras en un comentario y si tienes dudas tambien, adiosin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya saben son propiedad de Horikoshi.**

 ** _True love knows no imitators_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _2  
_**

No recordaba el como había llegado a su habitación, supuso que sus pies solo la habían sacado de la situación en cuanto su cerebro proceso la idea de "Tengo que salir ya mismo de aquí", así que en cuanto estuvo al fin entre la seguridad de sus cuatro paredes, pudo respirar con tranquilidad, o al menos lo intentaba ya que se había quedado un poco agitada por la carrera que había hecho, con cansancio camino hasta su cama, se quito sus zapatos apartándolos hacia un costado y se recostó tomando un cojín como si fuera un oso al cual abrazar. Y comenzó a pensar, todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido, Bakugou Katsuki, uno de los más fuertes en su clase, el buscapleitos, el rival no declarado de su amigo, al cual solo le interesaba llegar a superar a todos para convertirse en el héroe numero uno, había hecho algo que ella no se esperaba, jamás, nunca habría pensado que algo así sucedería, era algo absurdo.

Pero había sucedido,

Bakugou la había besado,

En su habitación,

Y no fue un simple beso,

El le había dado su _primer beso,_

Cubrió su rostro con el cojín totalmente avergonzada, de todos los chicos posibles, había sido el rubio de las muertes explosivas con quien había compartido una cosa tan especial como su primer beso.

Pero como si de una alarma se tratara, su mente de repente le recordó las palabras que había pronunciado el chico luego de eso.

" _Ahora ya puedes ir a contarles a esas perras como es un puto beso conmigo_ "

Frunció el ceño con confusión, ¿que habría querido decir con eso? El suele decirle perras a… todas las chicas en general.

-Creo que debería averiguarlo en otro momento-murmuro mirando hacia el reloj en su pared, ya era un poco tarde.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un golpeteo incesante en su puerta la despertó de sorpresa, con fatiga salió de entre la calidez de sus mantas a abrirle a quien fuera que se le ocurriera llamar tan temprano, de seguro seria su pelirosada amiga quien solía venir a buscarla para ir a desayunar juntas.

Habría deseado que fuera Mina,

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, tenía frente así a Bakugou Katsuki,

-Debo estar soñando- murmuro frotándose los ojos y pestañeando hacia el, era imposible que el rubio se apareciera ante su puerta a estas horas, tenia que serlo.

-Puedes apostar tú trasero, porque este no es un maldito sueño-le respondió el chico.

Soltó un gritito de sorpresa al escucharlo, el chico rápidamente tapo su boca con su mano y la empujo hacia dentro de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-¡Baja la puta voz!- le dijo enviándole una mirada asesina, cuando la vio asentir con la cabeza lentamente, decidió apartar su mano de ella y poner distancia entre si.

La manipuladora de la gravedad lo miro nerviosa, no esperaba tener que confrontarlo tan pronto, apenas estaba despabilada, el rubio tenia la misma expresión de fiereza de siempre, pero el aura de irritación que solía acompañarlo no estaba en el, parecía estar algo…serio.

-De seguro estarás preguntándote porque estoy aquí- le soltó,

-S-si- le contesto aprensiva,

-Vine a hablar de lo que sucedió ayer-

Ochaco sintió como el rubor inundaba sus mejillas con rapidez, esquivo la mirada rojiza mirando al suelo para que no lo notara.

-Olvidalo- sentencio el.

La chica levanto la mirada del suelo al escucharlo,

-¿Qué lo olvide?-pregunto incrédula.

-Ya me has oído, cara redonda.

Una variedad de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la castaña, pero había algo que eclipso todo lo demás, una pregunta, que el podía responder.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-¿Uh?-

-¿Por qué me besaste?-exclamo alto.

El chico entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, su caracter explosivo comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Por qué demonios eso es importante?-contesto aireado.

Ella se mordió el labio con frustración,- Nadie va besando a las personas solo porque si…y menos tu Bakugou-kun.

-Deja de hablar como si supieras la mierda que hago-la corto caminando hacia la puerta de mal humor- eso fue lo que te puso en esta jodida situación desde un principio.

-No se de que estas hablando-exclamo frustrada -solo quise ayudarte y comenzaste a actuar extraño.

El rubio se había detenido en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, volteo a mirarla de costado.

-La próxima vez que a ti y a las otras sinvergüenzas se les ocurra hablar idioteces de crias, asegúrense de que nadie pueda oírlas.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron sorprendidos, ahora lo entendía, el había escuchado la charla que tuvo con las demás chicas, pero eso quería decir…

-¿Solo lo hiciste para vengarte de lo que oíste de ti?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto-contesto dándole la espalda.

Inmediatamente sintió una ola de decepción en el pecho,

-Estas diciéndome, que perdí mi primer beso contigo, ¿Solo porque te enfadaste?-

El chico se giro y la miro como si ella le hubiera dado un golpe en el rostro, parecía que estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero ella no quería escuchar nada más, así que tomándolo de improvisto, lo toco activando su particularidad y abrió la puerta empujándolo hacia afuera, soltándolo en el suelo con rapidez.

Antes de que el rubio le recriminara furioso por utilizar su particularidad en el, ella hablo,

-Eres un idiota con las chicas, Bakugou-kun- y con eso dicho cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

* * *

 **Muchas deben estar molestas con Bakugou XD.  
**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer mucho a estas 3 personitas que me dejaron sus reviews:** **Guest,CrimsonQueen y Mary-chan! Muchas gracias!, me tenia bastante nerviosa que las personalidades no estuvieran bien, así que fue un alivio ver que al parecer me acerque bastante!, la personalidad de Ochaco a mi parecer es mucho mas manejable porque ella es mas "normal", o sea, la puedes ver enojada ,avergonzada, divertida y demás, sin que resulte extraño en ella, también me pone feliz que les agrade la historia!.**

 **Me alegre tambien de ver que le dieron follow y favs,muchas gracias por eso tambien!**

 **Tambien gracias a los que leen desde las sombras :3.**

 **Bueno ahora ya termine.**

 **Volviendo al tema de Katsuki y Ochaco, quizas con este cap se habra sentido que Katsuki es un maldito, pero por eso mismo voy a hacer el proximo cap,mitad punto de vista de Ochaco y mitad punto de vista de Katsuki, para que se vea un poco el porque de sus acciones.**

 **Creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, muchos abrazos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya saben son propiedad de Horikoshi.**

 ** _True love knows no imitators_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _3_**

Luego de ese suceso, la manipuladora de la gravedad sintió un profundo despecho hacia el rubio de las explosiones, no podía creer que había hecho una cosa tan mezquina hacia ella, lo que mas le molestaba era que lo había defendido ante sus amigas y el solo se había metido con ella, lamentaba haber perdido una experiencia como su primer beso de esa manera, era un pérdida ridícula.

Por otro lado, luego de la discusión comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, así que decidió ir a ver a recovery girl, quien le informo que había contraído gripe.

Así que tuvo que pasar toda una semana de reposo en su habitación, para su suerte, lejos de rubios insensibles, y siendo visitada por sus amigas quienes se habían preocupado por su condición.

En esos días había estado recapacitando en todo lo sucedido y llego a la conclusión, de que lo mejor seria olvidarlo, no iba a hablar del tema con nadie, ni se sentiría mortificada y en cuanto al chico de las explosiones, trataría de evitar el contacto con el, lo mejor que pudiera.

Como era el último día de reposo que le quedaba, paso la mayoría del día organizando sus deberes, para asegurarse de que todo estaba completo y sin errores, no quería que el profesor Aizawa la reprendiera apenas volviera a clases.

Luego de terminar con estos, había tomado una ducha y se había sentado en su cama para mirar la televisión, sin darse cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

Mientras miraba las noticias de los últimos actos heroicos en la ciudad, su móvil comenzó a sonar, distraída estiro su brazo para tomarlo, pero fallo y cayó al suelo.

Refunfuñando se levanto de la cama y lo tomo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver el remitente, contesto de inmediato.

-¿Mama?-

-¡Ochaco! que alegría me da oír tu voz, ¿Ya te has recuperado?-

La chica sonrió, extrañaba la voz de su madre y oírla era como un respiro de aire fresco,

-Estoy bien, he estado encerrada en mi habitación en estos días, pero pude recibir visitas de las demás chicas y también me han ayudado a estudiar los programas de la clase, ¡volveré al aula mañana!-respondió con entusiasmo.

-¡Eso es muy bueno cariño!-la felicito, aunque su voz había sonado con menos júbilo que antes.

Y ella pudo notarlo,

-Mama, ¿Por qué has llamado?-pregunto con cautela.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien hija-su tono de voz ahora era nervioso, su madre no podía ocultar sus emociones, era un libro abierto.

-Espera,¿Por qué Papá no esta contigo?-escucho que suspiraba desde el otro lado-¡¿Le sucedió algo?!-pregunto alarmada.

-Tranquila, el no esta en peligro Ochaco-la tranquilizo-¿puedes sentarte en algún lugar?, me apuesto a que estas apunto de dejar el suelo-.

La chica soltó un suspiro de alivio y desactivo su particularidad sentándose en la cama.

-¿En donde esta Papá?-pregunto.

-El esta durmiendo justo ahora, hubo un accidente en la ultima construcción en la que trabajaba y una pared se derrumbo por completo, gracias a dios solo sufrió una contusión en la pierna, el medico nos ha dicho que estará bien en unas semanas- le aseguro- no quería contártelo un día antes de que volvieras a clase, disculpame.

-No te disculpes-se apresuro a decir- esta bien, me anima el saber que se encuentra bien después de todo… ¿Puedo ir a visitarlos mañana?

-¿Mañana? Le agradara verte después de tanto tiempo, pero, ¿no tendrás problemas si sales de la escuela después de haberte ausentado?-le pregunto suspicaz.

-Pero quiero verlo-contesto protestando.

-A tu padre no le alegrara que dejes tus estudios a un lado-le dijo, intentando persuadirla- puedes venir el fin de semana, el estará aquí de todos modos, te esperaremos.

-Bien-contesto, no muy satisfecha con eso-ya es un poco tarde, te quiero mamá, saluda a papá de mi parte-

-Por supuesto, descansa hija, ¡te quiero!-

Una vez que su madre colgó el teléfono, apretó el mismo en su mano con frustración, un sentimiento de ahogo la colmo, necesitaba tomar aire.

Así que aunque fuera algo en contra de las reglas estar deambulando en horas nocturnas, tomo su sudadera rosa y con esta encima se dispuso a salir, camino por el pasillo con cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido que la delatara y una vez estuvo dentro del elevador, apretó el botón hacia la planta baja muy de prisa.

Mientras miraba los botones que indicaban los pisos, se detuvo a pensar en su padre, realmente quería verlo, se había llevado un gran sobresalto con la noticia, habiendo pensado que le había ocurrido algo peor y el tener que esperar no la tranquilizaba para nada.

" _Si no me hubiera enfermado podría ir_ " pensó con un nudo en la garganta,

En cuanto el elevador llego abajo, salió de este precipitadamente,

Y su cuerpo choco de frente con el de alguien más, el empuje de su cuerpo apresurado hizo que cayera encima de esa persona,

Levanto la mirada con lentitud, solo para notar que estaba encima de Bakugou y este la estaba mirando con irritación.

-Lo siento-se disculpo y con rapidez se levanto de encima del chico, previendo escaparse de el, camino hacia un lado e intento huir hacia las puertas del jardín, solo lo intento, ya que este se levanto del suelo y la tomo por el brazo antes de que llegara a alejarse.

-¡¿Oi, qué mierda te ocurre estúpida?!-cuestiono en lo que intentaba ser un susurro bajo.

El chico de las explosiones no podía ver su rostro, así que cuando esta volteo a verlo, se quedo sin palabras al ver que, de hecho.

Ella estaba llorando,

-Solo quiero tomar aire-le contesto con voz temblorosa.

Bakugou se quedo quieto por un momento, solo mirando el rostro de la chica y sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón, consternado, no le gustaba que las personas lloraran cerca de el y el ver a la manipuladora de la gravedad hacerlo, de alguna manera era mucho peor.

Impulsivamente, tiro del brazo de la chica y camino hacia las puertas del jardín, pasando por ellas sin vacilar.

-¿Bakugou-kun?-lo llamo confundida.

-Solo voy a quedarme un momento, si dejo que te quedes aquí sola lloriqueando, podrías hacer que nos castiguen, de ninguna maldita manera eso va a pasar-respondió sin mirarla.

Ochaco se quedo en silencio, dejándose guiar por el rubio quien caminaba por delante, vio que este estaba encaminándose hacia un banco de piedra y en cuanto llegaron a este, la soltó para que se sentara.

La castaña se sentó y limpio el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro con su mano, todavía conmocionada.

Pasaron un rato en silencio,

-No es mi asunto ni nada-comenzó a hablar el chico con seriedad- pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que ahora te veas como la mierda?

Ella miro sus manos con incomodidad, dudando de si debía contarle o no algo de esa índole, no es como si el rubio fuera la persona indicada para levantar los ánimos a los demás, además se sentía inusualmente tímida al escucharlo hablarle con esa seriedad, como si realmente estuviera interesado en ayudarla, de alguna manera.

Al notar su duda, el rubio pensó en dejarla sola,

-Tsk, olvidalo volveré adentro-

-¡Espera!-pidió la chica.

El rubio frunció el ceño hacia ella,

-¿Vas hablar de una puta vez?, decídete mujer- se quejo el chico sentándose casi en el extremo del banco.

La manipuladora de la gravedad tomo una larga inspiración, llego a la conclusión de que podía contárselo, de todos modos, una cualidad como el cotilleo no era algo que el rubio trajera con el. Así que le relato brevemente el trabajo que realizaban sus padres, sus deseos de volverse una heroína más competente para ayudarlos, la llamada que recibió de su madre y la ansiedad que la carcomía al no poder visitarlos, debido a que había caído enferma.

El chico la había escuchado sin hacer comentarios, sentado con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo, ella había visto que había estrechado la mirada cuando comento lo de la gripe, pero aun así no menciono nada.

Una vez que termino, el hablo,

-Es ridículo que sueltes ese lloriqueo por algo como esto, maldición cara redonda.

-¡Oye!-le reclamo interrumpiéndolo, el chico le lanzo una mirada de costado a modo de advertencia.

-Tu padre solo tuvo un accidente, has movido tu culo enfrentando villanos y en nuestro enfrentamiento parecías una maldita perra chiflada que no paraba de levantarse del suelo cada vez que se caía, demonios, no eres frágil, ya puedes parar con el drama, haces que se me crispen los nervios- término el rubio.

La chica lo miro asombrada, ¿realmente la consideraba alguien fuerte? nunca se hubiera imaginado que el diría algo como eso.

-¿Y porque mierda me miras así ahora?-se quejo molesto.

Una lenta sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la castaña,

-No eres un idiota Bakugou-kun-dijo.

El rubio recordó las palabras que le había dicho antes de haberlo insultado en su habitación, sintió que su cara estaba repentinamente caliente.

-¡Bakugou-kun tu cara esta muy roja!-exclamo la chica.

-Ya soltaste tu mierda, ahora me voy-dijo exaltado, se levanto precipitadamente del banco y comenzó a seguir el camino de regreso al edificio.

-¡Espera!- se quejo siguiéndolo por detrás, el rubio caminaba tan rápido cuando se enfadaba que no podía seguirle el ritmo, así que se resigno a seguirlo a unos pasos atrás.

" _Al parecer, logro animarme…a su manera_ " pensó mirándolo con curiosidad.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Ufff que cosas que cosas, si esperaban una disculpa de parte de Katsuki,lamento haberlas decepcionado, igual creo que eso seria muy difícil de lograr en este momento de la historia, a pesar de que Katsuki es la bestia noble de la clase 1ª,en cuanto a Ochaco, yo creo que ella no es de las personas que guardan rencores, ella prefiere llevarse bien con los demas,al menos lo veo asi.**

 **Bueno hora de agradecer a las personitas que dejaron sus reviews:La chica1799, Mary-chan y Viana D'Ascolli, muchas gracias, me alegran la vida.**

 **Tambien gracias a los que siguen la historia y la ponen en sus favoritos,**

 **Realmente me motiva mucho el ver sus reviews, porque a veces pienso que no lo hago bien del todo, en serio, gracias.**

 **Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion, muchos abrazos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya saben son propiedad de Horikoshi.**

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **4**_

La semana había pasado rápido para Ochaco, al volver a clases había tenido adaptarse rápidamente al ritmo de los demás, había olvidado lo estrictas que eran las clases de Aizawa-sensei, pero se había sentido feliz de volver a estar en la clase junto a sus compañeros, eso había calmado su agitación por visitar la casa de sus padres cuanto antes.

No había mencionado el incidente de su padre a ninguno de sus amigos, ya que no quería que se inquietaran a su alrededor sin motivos, cuando el fin de semana por fin llego y tuvo que salir, solo había dicho que su madre estaba preocupada por su corto malestar gripal y quería darle una sorpresa, para su suerte nadie había dudado de su excusa.

Apenas cruzo la puerta de sus progenitores había buscado a su padre de inmediato, encontrándolo en el mismo sofá que acostumbraba ocupar cuando todavía vivía con ellos, solo que ahora llevaba una bota ortopédica en una de sus piernas, rápidamente se abalanzado sobre el abrazándolo efusivamente y contándole lo muy preocupada que había estado, su padre le había dado unas palmadas en la cabeza, riéndose y pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, luego de eso, no se había despegado de su lado en todo el resto de su visita, apagando de un tirón la ansiedad acumulada en los días pasados.

Cuando se despidió de sus padres, ambos la animaron para que no se preocupara, recordándole que debía enfocarse en sus estudios para convertirse en héroe y con eso resuelto, ahora podría poner todas sus energías en ello,

O al menos eso es lo que había pensado ya que ahora había algo que estaba interponiéndose en su concentración.

Y la razón giraba alrededor de su irritable compañero de clases, con quien ahora tenía un trato…algo extraño, no es como si ambos tuvieran mucha comunicación ya que el rubio no compartía su tiempo libre con la clase, pasaba mas tiempo entrenando o encerrado en su cuarto, a menos que fuera persuadido por la presión del trio Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero, o porque se veía obligado a convivir.

Y una de las cosas que obligaban a Bakugou Katsuki a convivir era la hora de la cena,

Por supuesto, clase 1-A había tomado como regla el asignar quien preparaba la comida cada día de la semana, esta vez les había tocado la tarea al presidente y la vicepresidenta de la clase, quienes con gran esmero y eficiencia cocinaron platillos que no tenían nada que envidiar a un restaurante gourmet, cosa que tenia al resto de sus compañeros bastante alegres a la hora de llenar sus hambrientos estómagos.

Pero como algunos tenían tareas que hacer o porque habían tenido un día muy pesado, apenas terminaban de saciarse se levantaban de la mesa sin ningún reparo y con rapidez para escapar de los sermones de su estricto presidente de clases quien no podía creer la desfachatez que cargaban.

Aunque obviamente habían excepciones ,quienes comían mas lento que los demás o comían doble ración todavía estaban en la mesa, lo que había dejado a unos pocos, entre ellos, la manipuladora de la gravedad quien aun seguía comiendo los pocos Mochis que quedaban en su tazón, el amigable pelirojo de pelo encrespado, quien se había negado a levantarse hasta que todos terminaran, el chico de cabello bicolor quien estaba terminando su segundo plato de fideos, los presidentes de la clase y la usuaria de los audífonos quien ya había terminado pero estaba demasiado ensimismada con su teléfono celular como para levantarse de la mesa.

Y por ultimo, habían algunos que simplemente no cumplían el horario de cenar, y eso lo hizo notar el chico de las explosiones al irrumpir en el comedor media hora después de la pautada, con todas las pintas que delataban que acababa de despertar de una siesta, sin dar explicaciones y dirigiéndose directamente a servirse lo que había quedado.

Al notar lo que planeaba desde su lugar en la mesa, el líder de la clase acomodo sus lentes y carraspeo alto.

-¡Bakugou-kun, ya sabes que debes respetar los horarios que establecimos, te lo he repetido desde el primer día!-

El rubio detuvo brevemente su accionar para echarle una mirada furibunda-Lo se maldito cuatro ojos, no empieces a escupirme tu mierda-lo corto.

-Hombre, el hambre te pone de malas eh- se burlo Eijirou divertido.

-Cierra el pico y muérete-refunfuño procediendo a servirse.

Al notar que el chico no estaba haciendo caso a su llamado de atención, Lida soltó un suspiro de resignación, ya que los demás solo seguían como si nada.

Una vez que había llenado su plato hasta casi rebalsar, el rubio tomo asiento en el extremo de la mesa mas alejado del resto, justó en frente de la manipuladora de la gravedad quien aun seguía comiendo su mochi a pequeños mordiscos.

Hasta ahí todo había sido bastante normal, pero de un momento a otro, esa sensación que invade a las personas cuando están siendo observadas, bueno, Ochako estaba teniendo esa experiencia mientras comía distraídamente, una vez que eso había comenzado a incomodarla noto que la persona de quien ahora era objeto de atención, parecía ser, el chico que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Sin embargo, al echarle un vistazo, este lucia más concentrado en el plato que tenía en frente, que en cualquier otra cosa.

Tal vez había sido solo su imaginación, así que solo trato de acabar su comida sin darle tanta importancia.

Cuando todo el mundo había terminado de cenar al fin, quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de que pudieran ir a sus dormitorios a descansar…

-Bakugou-kun, te toca lavar los trastos-informo Lida con voz autoritaria.

El rubio, quien había encaramado sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla y parecía a punto de dormirse ahí mismo, levanto la cabeza con rapidez al oírlo.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué mierda debería hacerlo?-pregunto desairado.

-Vamos viejo, fuiste el ultimo en aparecerte por aquí, es lo justo- apunto Kirishima, tratando de darle algo de apoyo al chico de lentes.

Antes de que el rubio abriera la boca para despotricar otra vez, fue interrumpido.

-Si Bakugou-kun no quiere hacerlo, puedo hacerlo por el- se ofreció la manipuladora de la gravedad.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos hacia la castaña-¿Estas insinuando que no puedo limpiar unos putos trastos?

-Es muy noble de tu parte, pero no creo que eso sea lo correcto Uraraka-kun-respondió lida de brazos cruzados.

-No es nada de otro mundo-exclamo negando con la cabeza y sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa comenzó a recoger los utensilios ignorando a ambos chicos, quienes habían comenzado a discutir entre si y cuando ya tuvo los brazos ocupados se dirigió hacia la parte de los fregaderos que ocupaban la sala continua.

Minutos después, escucho que alguien se acercaba y al voltear a mirar se encontró con el rubio explosivo, quien traía en sus brazos el resto de cosas que ella no había podido cargar.

-Voy a hacer esta mierda así que puedes largarte-mascullo

Ella lo miro confundida,

-Pero tú dijiste que no ibas a hacerlo Bakugou-kun-

-Se lo que dije, ya no me fastidies y hazte a un lado-exigió señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Ochako tuvo un pequeño debate de emociones que estaban entre dejarle para no molestarle más o forzarlo a recibir un pequeño gesto de ayuda,

Un pequeño gesto de ayuda que ella quería que aceptara, porque todavía sentía que debía devolverle el mismo trato que el había tenido, aunque la situación fuera completamente diferente,

-De verdad quiero ayudarte-le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza al escucharla,

-¿Tú quieres ayudarme a mí?-

-Si-afirmo de inmediato.

Con su respuesta, observo una leve tensión en la mandíbula del chico mientras la miraba irritado, espero que comenzara a soltarle una cadena de insultos, pero se sorprendió cuando solo camino dejando los trastos en la mesada, junto a ella,

Y tomándola de imprevisto, se acerco, pego un saltito cuando la tomo del brazo y le hablo al oído.

-Si quieres hacer algo para ayudarme, podrías hacer algo mejor que esto, cara redonda.

El rubor calentó las mejillas de Ochako y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cuestionar lo que acababa de decirle, cuando el rubio se alejo rápidamente de ella y abrió el grifo del agua.

Justo cuando un somnoliento Todoroki entraba a la estancia con un vaso en la mano,

-Se te olvido esto- aviso al rubio.

-Ponlo en la pila, bastardo-contesto malhumorado.

Y así lo hizo, cuando dio media vuelta para irse, noto la presencia de la manipuladora de la gravedad, quien solo se había quedado tiesa en su lugar al verlo entrar.

-Luces como si estuvieras a punto de enfermarte, ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto al notar el enrojecimiento en su rostro.

-Ella ya se iba y tu largate también-vocifero el rubio mientras fregaba los platos.

La castaña espabilo, era mejor escapar de ahí cuanto antes,

-Estoy bien, Todoroki-kun, no es nada de que preocuparse, buenas noches-saludo agitando el brazo y huyendo de la habitación con toda la rapidez que sus cortas piernas le permitían, dejando confundido al chico de cabello bicolor.

-¿Por que mierda sigues ahí parado?-se quejo el rubio otra vez, Todoroki solo le hecho una leve mirada de reojo y abandono la habitación sin mas.

* * *

 **He vuelto del hiatus!lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, mis responsabilidades me quitan algo de tiempo, así que no había podido escribir nada,**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario en el ultimo capitulo, me alegraron mucho, Gracias!**

 **¿Les molesta que les conteste con notas al final?**

 **Otra cosa,alguien había preguntado porque Ochako utiliza el "Bakugou-kun", de hecho, ella lo hace en el canon, el sufijo "kun"lo aplica a casi todos los chicos con los que habla, espero haber aclarado esa duda, porque lo seguirá haciendo a lo largo de este fic.**

 **Sin mas que decir, los veo en la proxima actualizacion!**


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de tener ese pequeño altercado con Bakugou,

Ochako comenzó a sentirse algo cohibida y avergonzada a su alrededor, pero no podía evitar al chico aun cuando ambos vivían en el mismo edificio y compartían clases, gracias a eso ahora había adquirido la manía de mantenerse en el lugar mas alejado a el…

Aun así, no había podido evitar que sus miradas coincidieran cuando volteaba a verlo para comprobar que no se había ido de la habitación,

Cuando eso ocurría solía mirar a otro lado con rapidez, fingiendo que no se había escandalizado por el simple hecho de que la había pillado mirándolo.

* * *

Gracias a Kirana por dejar su review, me alegra que te guste linda!

Y gracias a los demás por leer, este cap es corto porque es especial(?)


End file.
